


I've kissed you before (But can I try again?)

by Skyeline



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Play Fighting, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Second Kiss, Tenderness, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeline/pseuds/Skyeline
Summary: After they get back to Brightmoon, Adora and Catra finally have a moment to themselves.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 258





	I've kissed you before (But can I try again?)

‘‘And this is your room!’’ Glimmer said, voice full of excitement as she gestured to a room that was way too bright for that time of night, in Catra's opinion. She walked in, looking wide-eyed at the pink and purple walls, the soft cushions and- 

‘‘You guys have waterfalls here?’’ A shared look passed between Adora, Glimmer, and Bow. ‘‘Is that where we take showers?’’

‘‘That’s what I said too!’’ Adora exclaimed triumphantly, running to Catra and kissing her soundly on the cheek, making her blush and bring a hand against her face to hide her giddy smile.

‘‘You’re an idiot,’’ she said, a failed attempt to save face. It would have worked if Adora hadn’t nuzzled her nose sweetly against Catra’s cheek, making her smile even wider and her cheeks burn even warmer. 

They had just arrived in Brightmoon, more ready than ever to just go to sleep instantly and leave party preparations and reconstructing plans for the day after. In the whole trip towards the castle, Adora hadn’t left Catra’s side, making sure there was always a part of her touching her; a hand holding hers, a brush on her shoulder, the subtle touch against her swaying tail. A kiss against her cheek, right at that moment- that one was new.

Adora still hadn’t kissed her for real since earlier that day, in the Heart.

Catra couldn’t blame her- from the second they won they’ve been completely surrounded by people and they couldn’t have exactly gotten away from the crowd. One could not easily sneak away with She-Ra undetected. And it wasn’t as if she had initiated anything like that, either. 

She was still grateful to be able to be this close to Adora, though. It was more than she thought she deserved. Catra bumped her face gently against Adora’s, feeling a purr rumble through her chest, almost missing Glimmer and Bow’s voices in her lovesick daze.

‘‘We’re going to leave you guys to it,’’ said Bow, almost gushing. Catra hummed and only opened her eyes when the door shut close.

‘‘I can’t believe you’re actually here…’’ Adora whispered, eyes still fluttered shut, moving to properly hug Catra. ‘‘You don’t know how many times I’ve dreamed of that. Hoped…’’

‘‘I took so long,’’ Catra said, breathing through the bitter lump in her throat. 

‘‘You’re here now.’’ Adora held on tighter, willing herself to believe her own words.

They stayed there, holding each other until the lights above the dimmed, showering them in the light of Etheria's moons.

‘‘Does it do that a lot?’’ Catra asked with a smile, unwilling to let go of the love of her life.

‘‘Unless you set it otherwise, it dims automatically. It’s kind of really cool,’’ Adora said, seemingly in the same predicament as Catra.

The spell was broken by a loud yawn close to Catra’s ear, making her laugh gleefully. Just hours ago, she thought she’d never get to have moments like that- the normal kind, the not-end-of-the-world kind. 

‘‘Go to bed, dummy,’’ she said softly, feeling her heart skip a beat at the embarrassed giggle Adora let out.

‘‘Walk me to my room?’’ she asked and Catra couldn’t do anything but nod and graze her lips against Adora’s jaw- it wasn’t a kiss, she told herself- losing herself in the softness of her skin for the millionth time in her life, before begrudgingly letting go and pulling her towards and out the door.

They run across the hallways, pushing each other when they got shoulder-to-shoulder, all too aware of their linked hands. It was the first dance they had learned together. But the soft taps of feet against metal were now unafraid sprinting against marble tiles; constant shushing of the others’ laughter to avoid getting caught were now giggles, loud and uncaring of the guards passing by, staring at them play like children.

That happiness remained even across Adora’s doorstep, as Adora started chasing Catra around her room- the very same one she had sleepovers with her best friends in, the one she spent sleepless hours exercising in, the one she looked around in to find Catra after a particularly scary nightmare when she couldn’t feel the familiar weight at the end of her bed.

The same bed she pushed Catra against, leaving her no space to breathe, before immediately tickling her into a puddle of giggles and stuttered pleadings to let go. Adora rested her hands on the bed, pushing herself slightly to stare at Catra’s face, who was still recovering from the impromptu attack, breathing heavily, the most beautiful smile Adora had ever seen permanent on her lips. 

Adora could feel her heart on her throat, ready to burst at the seams with all the love she had for Catra. Nothing she could do at that moment would be able to make her keep up with the day’s events. How could she keep up with the fact that Catra came back for her, even if she had every right not to? That Catra- strong, brilliant, beautiful Catra- told her she loved her? Kissed her?

Adora wanted to hear it again.

She wanted to kiss Catra again.

Possibly more than anything she had ever wanted in her entire life.

Adora caressed Catra’s cheek gently and, supporting herself with her free hand, leaned down softly bringing her lips to Catra’s. No more than a couple of seconds passed before Adora felt arms wrap around her tightly and lips kissing her back with the same softness- so much different than their desperate, hopeful first kiss, but dripped in as much love as that one had. Adora felt her eyes sting at the purrs escaping Catra, unable to stop smiling against her lips at the ticklish sensation.

Adora didn’t know she could fall in love with Catra more than she already was, but her best friend always knew how to surprise her.

When Adora pushed herself up to look at Catra’s lovestruck expression there was nothing that could have suppressed a tiny, soft 'wow'.

‘‘What was that for?’’ Catra asked breathlessly, eyes wet and dilated.

‘‘I’m so impossibly in love with you.’’

Catra’s eyes widened, a couple of tears finally escaping her eyes that were quickly wiped away by Adora’s careful fingers.

‘‘I love you too,’’ she whispered, voice hoarse with repressed emotion. ‘‘Adora-’’

Before she could let herself finish, she kissed Adora again, desperate to erase any space that had ever been between them. Adora had never felt so wanted, so loved before.

‘‘I never stopped,’’ Catra sobbed against her lips, shaking her head, chest aching with regret, and the fresh memory of heartbreak. ‘‘I could never stop.’’

Adora took a shaky breath, hiding in the nape of Catra’s neck, holding her tightly.

‘‘Stay,’’ she begged, afraid to let her go, almost certain that her heart would give out if they stopped breathing the same air at that very moment. Afraid that once she let go, the moment would dissolve into another glitched nothing against her arms. She wouldn't have been able to take it if that happened. She kept her eyes closed tightly.

‘‘You asked me what I want,’’ Adora pleaded desperately. ‘‘Stay with me.’’

And how could Catra possibly say no to that?

She nodded vigorously, holding her protectively against her neck, breathing deeply to bring her heart rate to normal. Catra nodded again, pressing her lips against Adora’s temple, grounding her.

‘‘Always.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I had lots of fun writing this, my chest still aches :')  
> Follow me on Twitter: @happy_one_year


End file.
